Fight with me
by Mabk0211
Summary: Not wanting to ask for help, Dean and Sam enlist an old friend to help them with a huge case. It's not just any case either, it's one that hits close to home for former hunter Alexis Turner. The dangers of being back in the hunting scene and the fire built between Alexis and Dean are hard to overcome for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so it's my first SPN fan fiction. Would like some feedback before I post too much. Hope you guys all enjoy it! Thank you in advance for reading! :)

I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, this is just for fan entertainment.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to go? I'm not going to be much of a party person." Twenty-five year old Alexis Turner asked Samantha Peterson as she pulled her jeans up and buttoning them.

"Have you gone nuts? Yes I want you to go. You and Josh used to be best friends. He will enjoy seeing you tonight. Besides, you never know, you might actually enjoy yourself. Which shirt?" Samantha asked holding up a blue tub top in one hand and a sexy halter top in the other.

"The halter." Alexis suggested grabbing a dark blue tank top and then putting a black shirt on over top.

"Really? That's what you are going to wear?" Samantha asked a little annoyed.

"Well I'm not going to impress anyone. Just going because you think I need to."

"Alright, well meet you at the front door in five minute." Samantha turned and walked away as she was putting on her shirt.

Alexis waited until Samantha was out of sight; she grabbed her purse and put a dagger inside it. She never went anywhere without it, even though she never planned on actually using it.

"Let's get this show on the road." Alexis told her as she walked to the front door. They walked outside to Alexis's car and headed toward Josh's house. Josh and Alexis were best friends a while ago, but soon drifted apart.

When they pulled up to the house there were already ten or more cars parked around. Reluctantly Alexis got out, locked the doors and followed Samantha inside.

"Sam!" Josh exclaimed walking over and hugging her. "I'm so glad you came." He looked over at Alexis. She looked exactly like she did three years ago which was the last time he ever saw her. "And you brought Lexi…" He smiled at her holding out his arms to her. "I'm really glad you decided to join Sam."

Alexis didn't hug him, she just nodded at him. "I came because Sam wouldn't shut up about me not coming." Alexis dug into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I have to take this, I'm sorry." She told them walking away as she answered the call.

"Sam…it's, um, nice to hear from you, I think. What's going on?"

"Hey, Lexi…Dean and I…we need your help." He admitted into the phone. He was sitting in the passenger's seat in the Impala while Dean sped down a back road.

"I can't. I don't do that anymore."

"Please Lexi…we wouldn't call if it wasn't important, I promise."

Alexis sighed, _how the hell can he ask me for a favor now? After not even speaking to me for an entire year. _ "Where is he?" She asked before giving him an answer on helping them.

"He's driving."

"Where are you driving to?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Sam?"

"Dean wants to talk to you."

She listened to a bit of shuffle before hearing Dean on the other end. "Lexi…"

Her breath caught when he said her name. "What's going on Dean?"

"We are on our way to you…we really do need your help. You know me, I never ask for help, but I'm asking now, okay?"

"How do you…" she paused shaking her head. "You've been tracking me? This whole time?" She asked raising her voice.

"You think we wouldn't track you? Come on, you know us better than that."

"I never said I would help."

"I think you will."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because it will hit close to home for you."

Alexis bit her lower lip. _Close to home. Great. Wonderful. _"Alright, you officially have my attention. How long until you are here?"

"Five minutes. See you outside." He clicked the phone shut and handed it back to Sam.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Sam asked shoving the phone into his pocket.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Yeah." He answered staring straight ahead.

"Everything okay best friend?" Samantha asked walking over to Alexis with Josh right behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. All is fine, listen, I have to go for a bit…" She told them walking outside.

They both quickly followed. "Go where? For a walk? I'll go with you." Samantha suggested.

"No…it's complicated really. But I just have to go." Alexis unlocked the car, opened the trunk and grabbed two black duffel bags out, shutting it after. She tossed her keys to Samantha. "Take my car home will you?"

"Wait…I'm confused, what's going on?" Samantha asked her.

Before Alexis could answer the black Impala drove down the gravel driveway. She could clearly hear Back in Black by AC/DC blaring on the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so it's my first SPN fan fiction. Would like some feedback before I post too much. Hope you guys all enjoy it! Thank you in advance for reading! :)

I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, this is just for fan entertainment.

* * *

"Who is that?" Samantha asked Josh.

"All my guests are here…" he answered in an uneasy tone.

Alexis slightly smiled turning to face them, "That's my ride. I told you I have to go."

"Yeah but you didn't tell us who it was…" Samantha pointed out.

"No, but I don't think I have to, listen, it's really important that I go. I promise I'll be back in a few days." Alexis turned back to the car.

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of Alexis and the two people standing behind her. He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time, or seeing a ghost.

"Dean?" Sam questioned making a 'are you all there' look.

"Yeah, sorry." Both men got out of the car and walked over to Alexis.

"Dean, Sam." She acknowledged

"Hey Lexi...thanks so much for doing this. It means a lot." Sam said giving her a hug.

Dean stood there in silence while his little brother spoke. He was so much better with words sometimes than he was.

"Oh, uh, Dean, Sam, this is Samantha and Josh. Sam is my roommate and Josh is an old friend." She turned to face her friends once more. "Alright, enjoy your party, bye."

Sam took her bags from her and they all three climbed into the Impala. Dean still didn't say anything; he just started the car, turned down the radio a bit and drove them back down the long driveway.

"So what is going on exactly? I mean the only details I received were 'it will hit close to home'. So close to home how?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"There have been murders, in your old town; we think that demon is back. Not really sure how the hell he is back, but everything adds up perfectly to before." Dean spoke.

"So you need me because you need my blood…why didn't you just take some and go? Why have me come along for the ride?"

"You are a good hunter Lexi. Not saying that we suck or anything, it's just…well you know the demons moves, steps, hideouts, all that jazz. Look if you want out, that's fine." Dean told her as he continued to focus on driving.

"You know me, once I'm in , I'm all in." She sat back in the seat and looked out in to the darkness.

_**Flashback**_

"_You can't be serious?!" Alexis yelled._

"_Yeah, yeah I am. Now get your ass moving!" them man yelled back to Alexis._

_She quickly grabbed a bag full of stuff and ran out the door._

"_Andrew?" Alexis called into the night. No answer._

"_Damn it Andrew!" she cursed to herself. She headed for the garage. As she rounded the corner she saw Andrew standing next to another man. She quickly pulled herself back, and carefully peaked around the corner._

"_Why isn't she dead yet? I said don't leave anyone alive."_

"_I can't just up and kill my sister."_

"_Oh no? Well then maybe someone needs to do it for you. You are allowing your humanity get in the way of the ultimate goal. Now kill her, or I will send someone to do it for you."_

_Alexis watched as the demon just vanished into thin air. She took a deep breath and leaned against the house closing her eyes. Alexis opened her eyes again, turned around and left. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Your friends didn't look so happy to see you leave." Dean noted.

"I don't really care what they think."

"Do they know?" Dean questioned.

"About what? The fact that I hunt things that aren't supposed to be real or that I am heading out to risk my life?"

"All of it."

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. This is a onetime thing. Once it's over with, I'm going back to my normal life."

Sam smiled and shook his head. He knew it could be done, but it never sticks.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Listening to Dean's music and Sam make random calls. Alexis either stared out the window or at the boys. She remembered working with them on a few cases in the past, but eventually she had to try for a normal life. They did tell her it wouldn't be normal for long.

Dean pulled into a parking spot at a small motel.

"I'll go get us two rooms." Dean suggested walking off before anyone could object.

Alexis shook her head and grabbed her two bags while Sam grabbed a few things from the trunk. "So is he always so on edge or is that because I'm around?"

Sam looked around the trunk at her. "Just when you are around. You both can't deny you have history, the only thing you guys can do now is get over. I don't care how, but you both have to be on top of your game when we go after this thing."

Alexis nodded, she knew he was right.

"Lucky us. Rooms connect." Dean said to them, taking his bag from Sam and handing a key to Alexis.

"Great, thanks." Alexis took her key, and went into her room.

Dean and Sam went into their room.

"What did you say to her?" Dean asked getting his stuff situated on his bed.

"Nothing." Sam turned to face Dean. "Can we just get our heads in the game and get this done?"

"Yeah, sure Sammy."

Sam sat down at the table and popped open the laptop.

Dean grabbed himself a beer from the cooler and walked out the door. They sky was mostly dark except for the moon and the few stars that shined down. Dean immediately thought of Castiel and what could have been taking him so long to answer back. He walked around the Impala taking a mouthful of beer every so often. He turned around to head back into his room when he saw Alexis step out. He walked over.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. So why aren't we out hunting this thing now?"

"Because as much as we want to, we all need some sleep. Besides, Sam and I are going to play detective and talk to the family tomorrow."

Alexis nodded, "Alright. Where's your angel?"

Dean chuckled, "No idea. Probably off finding more people who 'need help'. How's life for you though? Is it good?"

"It was normal…kind of. I don't think I can ever get back to fully normal. I salt the rooms of my house, keep a knife and gun handy."

"A true hunter."

"Yeah but keeping that from your roommate is so hard."

"So why stop?"

"I had to."

"No you didn't, you just decided to."

Alexis smiled. Then she heard someone scream. She and Dean immediately went into hunter mode. Alexis ran to get Sam while Dean opened the trunk grabbing supplies.

* * *

Please review. :) Thank you in advanced!


End file.
